The present invention relates generally to techniques for providing professional services, and more particularly to a computerized method for matching potential clients with organizations which meet their personalized criteria and are interested in providing particular services to them.
Often finding a service provider that meets ones criteria is a difficult and daunting task. For example, it can often be challenging for a potential client to find an attorney who is both skilled in a pertinent area of law and willing to undertake a specific task or case. Often, time is wasted interviewing firms that either lack the necessary expertise or are unwilling to take on a particular case for any of a number of reasons. Quite understandably, the same difficulty presents itself in many other fields, both professional and trade-related in nature for example.
Similarly, it can often be difficult for a provider of services, a law firm for example, to easily identify potential clients who have a matter which the particular service provider is both capable and willing to undertake.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable and an object of the present invention to provide a method, and system for implementing it, capable of aiding the matching of a service provider capable and willing to consider performing a specific task with a potential client for a particular matter.
A computerized method for matching potential clients with professional services providers which meet their personalized criteria and are interested in providing particular services to them including the steps of: presenting a first electronic document including a plurality of data entry devices to the potential clients via a computer network; receiving data entered using the data entry devices, the received data being indicative of the criteria; automatically comparing the received data to data stored in a storage medium to identify one or more suitable professional services providers; automatically generating and transmitting via the computerized network an electronic mail message to the identified one or more service providers, the electronic message including information indicative of a portion of the received data; and, receiving a response from at least one responding one of the one or more identified service providers, and automatically providing information indicative of another portion of the received data to the responding one of the service providers.